The applying of a utensil to a container has been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,965 (Becker), a process for attaching drinking straws to packaging containers and an apparatus for carrying out the process is disclosed. The disclosed packaging process incorporates a combination of elements, including a conveyer device for shuttling the containers and a glue/straw applicator device which applies the straws to the containers. The conveyer device employs package-sensing means to detect gaps in the production line and the glue/straw applicator device comprises a belt of individually packaged straws from which the packaged straws are cut and pressed onto the glue by suitable application means.
Another arrangement for the attachment of straws to the side of a packaging container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,458 (Hakansson). The arrangement includes a glue applicator and a rotary-drum applicator.